iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Stark
House Stark are the rulers of the North and Lords of Winterfell after their seat was restored by Brandon Stark. After their defeat in the War of the Five Kings the Stark line has not been seen in the North since the supposed Arya Stark who married Ramsay Bolton. The sigil of house Stark is the Direwolf and its words are not a boast nor threat but rather a warning; "Winter is Coming." The ancestral seat of House Stark is Winterfell. Winterfell was sacked during the War of the Five Kings and much of its infrastructure destroyed. The Bolton's have attempted to repair it since their ownership but have been meet with difficulties. Winterfell is a dark place with most claiming that it is haunted by the the Kings of Winter in its crypts. Winterfell has since been partially returned, and work continues under the leadership of Brandon Stark Recent Events The Siege of Winterfell In lieu of the execution of his father, Robb Stark declares him self King in the North and the Trident and proceeds to attempt to achieve independence from the Iron Throne in the War of the Five Kings. His war for Northern Independence is ended when he is murdered at the Red Wedding alongside his mother and many of his bannermen. After the Red Wedding House Bolton is named as Lord Paramount and Warden of the North. The North is initially defiant of his rule and this notion is strengthened when Stannis Baratheon attempts to rally the North to his cause. Stannis and the Boltons engage in some preliminary battles, including the liberation of Deepwood Motte, and King Stannis is able to gain the support of several Northern Lords, such as House Thenn, Glover, and the hillclans. However Stannis is unsucessful in planting a Stark in Winterfell to directly oppose the Boltons and the apparent Arya Stark. In a meeting with Lord Wyman Manderly, Davos Seaworth, Hand of the King to Stannis Baratheon, manages to learn the location of Rickon Stark on the Island of Skagos and attempts to rescue him to rally the rest of the Northern lords to Stannis' cause. Davos is successful in locating the young Rickon Stark on Skagos however the Skagosi lords refuse to hand him over. Davos feigns his departure but instead takes Rickon Stark in the dead of the night and attempts to smuggle him off the Island. Davos is nearly successful but is caught at the last second due to a comotion caused by Rickon's direwolf, Shaggydog. The Skagosi discover Davos' plot and promplty capture and kill him, leaving Rickon to stay in Skagos for the rest of his days. Stannis learns of the death of his hand but decides to press onto Winterfell despite his lack of a Stark heir. Stannis has a fair amount of soldiers but they are tired and weak from the weather and lack of supplies. Stannis learns that the Karstarks plan to betray him for the Boltons and executes them, leaving Karstark to fall into the hands of House Thenn. After dealing with the traitors in his mists, Stannis is able to proceed to the Siege of Winterfell. Stannis and the Bolton forces initially meet at the Crofter's Village in the Wolfswoods close to Winterfell. Stannis achieves victory and is able to press onto Winterfell. The Siege of Winterfell was a bloody affair; due to the lack of supplies on both sides, the fighting was short and bloody. Stannis initially attempted to storm the walls of Winterfell and was moderately successful, however was still pushed back by a strong Bolton resistance. In his attempt to reorganize his forces Stannis is surprised by the Boltons who open the Winterfall walls and begin a charge with their army. Stannis forces are surprised but fight fiercely The snowy weather in Winterfell made the fighting clumsy and unorganized mess. By the end of things Stannis army is defeated by the Boltons and Stannis Baratheon is found with the dead. The rest of the Baratheon forces are promptly pushed out of the North and the wall. Shireen Baratheon is captured but later released and given to Daenerys Targaryen as a token of fealty following her conquest of the Iron Throne. Most of the Northern Lords that opposed the Boltons were forgiven as the lost most of their strength during the war. Wyman Manderly is executed by the Boltons for treason The Second Era House Bolton swore fealty to Queen Daenerys following her conquest of the Iron Throne and offers Shireen Baratheon as a token of fealty. House Bolton is named as Warden of the North. The Bolton rule is primarily uncontested, however many still express distaste and have even tried to find the Stark line on Skagos. The men who have done so have never been heard from again. Brandon Stark is the last remaining member of house Stark and is currently on the Island of Skagos, under the protection of Lord Magnar. Outside of Skagos, very few people know of his existence and claim to Winterfell. Brandon Stark would return to the North in 387 AC, and would lead a successful rebellion against House Bolton in combination with many of the North's vassals who proudly rose for their true liege. After a climatic victory at the Battle of the Barrows, Brandon Stark cemented his hold on the North and began to set his sights against the Ironborn. Family Tree * Eddard Stark (Deceased) ** Jon Snow (Deceased) * *Catelyn Tully (Deceased) ** King Robb Stark (Deceased) ** Sansa Stark (Deceased) ** Arya Stark (Deceased) ** Brandon Stark (Deceased) ** Rickon Stark (Deceased) *** Torrhen Stark (Deceased) **** Brandon Stark (16) **** *Wynona Manderly (16) Notable Members Brandon Stark The last remaining Stark, lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Grew up on the island of Skagos through the line of Rickon Stark. Successfully restored the Stark line to Winterfell after a victory against the Bolton overlords. Has a pet direwolf named Winter. Category:Northerner Category:House Stark Category:Houses from the North